Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Fenris
Summary: *Chapter 11 posted*Sonia Dumah is a loner, a weretyger, and an assassin. When two figures from her past come return haunt her she must stop their killing sprees even if it means facing her fear of the monster within. Read if you wish, and please, review.
1. Prelude: The Beginning

Note: I warn you now that I have very bad punctuation and too lazy to fix it 

Note: I warn you now that I have very bad punctuation and too lazy to fix it. I also replace a lot of words that use i's with y's and if anyone's read an original version of "The Tyger" William Blake does it to so it's an acceptable replacement. I don't own Aubrey or Risika. Ahem though I'm rather protective of my creations so please humor me and DON'T YOU STEAL now wasn't that as clear as mud oh well… 

****

Nothing Gold Can Stay

****

(Nothing Gold Can Stay)

Nature's first green is gold

Her hardest hue to hold

Her early leaf's a flower

But only so an hour

Then leaf subsides to leaf

So Eden sank to grief

So dawn goes down to day

Nothing gold can stay

(By Robert Frost)

Chapter 1

Tonight just seems lonelier than usual. I keep finding myself wondering in the memories of my past. I can't seem to shake off the thoughts of what has happened before and how I became the hunter that I currently am. Even on this hallowed rooftop with the buzz of the crowded city below I still feel alone but that's as it is and probably always will be. As far as I know I'm the only one of my kind. Oh, yes there are other lycanthropes but they're not like me at all and they will never accept me. I long for some one to understand me. I still am half-human and I like most humans I would like to at least have one friend. Someone to share my hopes and fears with besides though I'm half tiger. Tigers like to have a little company every now and then too.

For those of you who don't know my real name is Sonia Dumah but I dare not speak it for the fact that they might come to close to finding out more than I want them to know about me. Who are they you ask? They are the vampires. So I go by the name they gave me, Acerbus Tigris, and it fits since I am a weretyger. Plus I hunt their kind you see I am an infamous assassin of the vampires. Some believe me to be nothing more than a myth. A fairy tale to scare new fledglings with because I have killed a few of the most powerful bloodline among them, the Silver line. Though those who have seen my work respect me for who and what I am and named me Acerbus Tigris. It's Latin for Dark Tiger. Why do I hunt them you ask? Well partly because I am paid very well to bring my employer or employers the targeted vampire's ashes to them in a pouch. The rest though is not quit as simple as the explanation most give so hear me out if you wish or leave now. Though, be warned, if you ever tell a soul I will personally hunt you down. Remember you have been warned.

It started ten years ago I was only nine at that time my family and I were camping in the more remote areas of the Shenandoha Mountains like we did every summer. It was the typical family vacation with my parents and my brother. My father was a tall strong man that had very defined Germanic features he had deep sapphire blue eyes and brown hair streaked with copper highlights. My mother was of Navajo decent and looked like it with her Jet colored hair and eyes so dark brown they were nearly black. My brother Keith had my mother's eyes but mostly took after my father as far as hair and body build went. I had long ebony hair and fiery amber eyes; my counter part was showing. I also carried a lot of my fathers Germanic features but the black hair was definitely Navajo like my mother but I had very fair skin like my father. It wasn't because I avoided sunlight it was hereditary. I just happened to sunburn so nicely if I forgot to wear sunscreen. 

One evening we were out hiking later than usual and it was already dark by the time we got back to camp. I was hoping to make a warm fire but what I got instead was hardly wanted. When we arrived back at our campsite all of our equipment was either scattered or ruined. A figure crept out of the shadows and approached us. He had long dark brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail his unnaturally pale skin looked ethereal in the moonlight and he had black eyes as cold as ice. Those eyes made me shiver involuntarily.

"Who are you?" demanded my father but he received no answer. The stranger threw something and I heard the distinct hum of a thrown knife. The blade imbedded itself in my father's chest he screamed once and fell to the ground lying to still for my liking.

"Dad, Dad get up please." I pleaded franticly, trying to ignore the more rational side of my mind that knew the worst had happened. Another one of them jumped from a nearby tree and took my brother Keith by surprise shoving what looked like a short sword through his throat. This one had auburn hair that fell to her waist but she had the same fair skin that looked like polished alabaster and similar icy black eyes. Keith tried to say something but couldn't and fell to the ground clutching his heavily bleeding neck. I was paralyzed with fear it was all happening so fast, what did these people want? 

"Run!" my mother yelled but I didn't listen I couldn't just leave my family even though I was helpless to stop my attackers. The brown haired man shot my a mother one of those glares that said if looks could kill but in this case they could and she to was struck down but it was by some invisible force. I couldn't see it but strangely enough I could sense it. A twisted look of wicked glee spread on my attackers' faces. They flashed their fangs very intentionally. I couldn't believe they were enjoying this. I was so shocked. They were doing this for fun.

"Your next little one." cooed the auburn haired woman her smile widened as my terror grew.

Its hard to describe what happened next but something broke loose and welled up within me something inhuman something beastly. I growl escaped my lips, more animal than human. I felt a set of fangs begins to extend in my mouth and claws grow from my fingertips. A new tendril of fear shot through me and I tried to hold back the change. What was happening to me? My fear was quickly replaced by an animalistic rage. This had been a totally unprovoked attack and those two had killed the ones I loved just for pleasure. Now they had to pay for what they had done.

Never had I felt an urge to kill but it was present now. My beast raged within me a wild thing waiting to be set loose. Now I no longer cared about restraining the animal inside of me. I let it flow through me, taking control. The transformation began instantly. I glowed with a strange red light and felt my body begin to shift forms. Like I said before I am not like other lycanthropes my shapeshifted form is crystalline and harder than diamond unless I will myself to change to the form like what a normal lycanthrope would. My skin hardened and formed crystal it was not painful but it was an eerie feeling when I began to take on a tiger-like shape. I grew in size now standing nearly seven feet tall over slightly bent legs. My mouth extended to accommodate the new set of teeth that had replaced the more discrete fangs I had earlier. My claws grew longer, to about ten inches in length, and were like razor sharp daggers but now they were retractable instead of fixed. I tried to voice a threat but it came out as a series of grows that if you listened closely might be able to translate into something understandable. The rest of my body finished up more minor changes so I was not longer fully capable of human speech. Tiger lips are not designed for speaking. The change was now complete and in place of the defenseless little girl now stood a black and red stripped weretyger. A predator just as or maybe more dangerous than vampires that stood before me.

I charged my attackers, eyes glowing crimson with fury. They ran off into the forest and I followed with phenomenal speed. We raced through the forest gliding through the trees at inhuman speeds covering miles in mere minutes. They were fast but I was faster and I gained on them quickly, lunging at the one closest to me I took him down and raised a clawed paw for a fatal blow. He disappeared into thin air below me. My rage increased, I was furious that he had escaped me. The other vampire did the same as I turned to attack her. How had they done that? People couldn't just disappear into thin air right?

With my attackers gone and my anger receding I shifted back into my human form thankfully enough my cloths had changed with me so at least I had that much.

The change to tiger form hadn't been painful but I had shifted back to soon and as new to this as I was my body couldn't handle the rough transitions. I shrieked in pain falling to the ground. I started to have uncontrollable muscle spasms, I bit my lip to hold back another scream. The pain was excruciating all I could think of was "It hurts!" as I writhed in agony trying to ride out the horrible pain. Eventually the blinding torture ceased and I lie there for a few moments gasping for breath as I recovered. The chase had taken me miles away from camp. I was lost and alone in an unfamiliar forest. 

I must have wandered for days only sleeping when exhaustion forced me to. I could only tell if was either day or night. I had lost track of the date and I had no way to tell the time. I was to afraid to do anything else but keep going and hope someone would find me. During that time I tried to contemplate what had happened to me and what I could do about it. I obviously couldn't tell anyone but I needed help. Unlike other wereanimals the mind of my animal had a much stronger presence with my human mind at all times not just when I was shapeshifted. It laced human thoughts with raw animal instinct. This gave me a few animalistic tendencies and mannerisms that normal people might find odd or disturbing. That I personally found very disturbing. There were a few pluses of always having the animal mind present. I retained most of my human mind even in animal form this allowed me greater control over some of my more primal urges. I also had a greater awareness then any normal person would, paricularly without the new preternatural senses I had. Even in human form so I guess it was both a blessing and a curse.

Eventually the authorities did find me half-starved and ragged from trekking in the harsh conditions of the Appalachian wilderness. They had recognized me immediately from the report that a camping family had been slaughtered in the vicinity of where they found me. After a little bit of questioning on the event they took me to the local police station to get fed and cleaned up. The officers were somewhat surprised that I wasn't a hysterical wreck after what had happened but they didn't make to big of a deal about it and that night they left me alone for the most part. I was thankful it was the first time in days where I could sleep soundly and not worry about someone hurting me or more accurately me hurting someone else. Before I let myself rest I swore that I would avenge my family no matter how long it took. That night with my vow of vengeance made young innocent Sonia died and Acerbus Tigris the assassin was born.


	2. A New Hunt

Chapter 2 

Chapter 2

I pull myself from my thoughts. It's a bad habit to dwell on the past but it is something I do all to often. I remember that I do have a meeting arranged potential employer. I mustn't be late considering I have to make a living somehow. Lycanthropy can be such a pain in the ass if you have any hope for a normal existence but that's life so I'll keep hunting vampires for now.

Then again my condition has its advantages and merely takes me a thought to mist myself to my destination. All right, all right I heard that one coming. Oh I thought only vampires could do that you say. Well guess again I can do it to but I literally dissipate into mist not into the ether form they take but you get the same result. In a fraction of a second I'm standing at the front steps of _The Viper,_ it's a vampire nightclub. Well uh duh what were you expecting a daycare center. 

This club holds a primary interest to me because a very powerful and influential vampire by the name of Aubrey owns it. He often gives me an odd job here and there either to ah… remove some non-vampire competition or for information of things outside his territory. He is a valuable business contact and gives me information on quarry that he knows about 'cause if it's in his turf and he doesn't know about it, then it never happened trust me this guy can keep taps on things like you would never believe. Sometimes he'll give to me for free but more often than not he'll ask for a portion of my fee or I'll have to beat it out of him. No we've never fought for real he just enjoys a challenge every now and then but if ever came down to a real bout I'm not sure who would win because he is one of the few vampires who could rival me in fighting ability and shear power.

I step inside and am immediately assaulted by the pounding base of rock music and the swirling color of the strobe lights. This place actually resembles _Las Noches_ in a way but to say that wouldn't be doing it justice. You can see murals of different venomous snakes painted on black backgrounds all through out the club hence the name. The name doesn't just fit the club it fits the owner as well, Aubrey is a sneaky manipulative little bastard who has 50 motives behind everything he does but damn if he doesn't know how to get his hands on things I need when I want them.

I glance around and find him sitting at the usual table towards the back of the crowded room. I make my way through various groups of vampires that each stare at me probably wondering what I taste like. I seriously doubt anyone would try because the last guy that did ended up nothing more than a bloody smear on the floor. Of course I left Aubrey a nice tip because they still have yet to clean the last of the bloodstains out of the tile. 

I finally get through the crowd to the table. Aubrey just sits and watches me black eyes following my movements. He actually isn't really physically imposing he only stands around my height just shy of 6 feet. Muscularly built but not too much of a good thing and he has raven colored hair and eyes. The tattoos on his arms make him look aggressive but the thing that makes people truly fear him is the controlled power emanating from him and the air that says mess with me at your own risk.

"Well, its about time you showed up" he remarks as I take a seat.

" I'm not late and besides I had other matters to attend to you of all people should know that." I reply with a mocking tone. Actually I was just off in la la land but I'm not about to let him know that the heap big vampire slayer was daydreaming er, nightdreaming er, whatever you call it.

He just shrugs, "Fine but I have something that may be of real interest to you if you're done with the witty repartee."

That's Aubrey for you. If he has something that needs done it's all businesses. "Okay are you going to tell me who has to die or are you just a fan of sounding cryptic."

He glares at me and I just flash a wicked smile. As far as I know I'm the only one who can get away with teasing him. Oh yeah, you could insult him and damn him to Hell all night and he could care less but I've hanging around him long enough to know what buttons to push. Is that a bad sign or is it the fact that I'm a smart mouth teenager? I have yet to decide. "All right I'll quit it but seriously what's the job? Is it just a quickie or do you want someone dead?" 

" These two" he says while pulling out some pictures," Are the ones I want dead I think you'll find them familiar."

He hands me the pictures and I gasp as the recognition hits me." My Gods…" I trial off " How did you know about them?"

"I've heard them bragging every now and then about the family they terrorized your family from the description. They said it was great fun but as cruel as I can be I don't approve of needless sadistic violence. They came close to revealing us." He pauses," Normally I would take care of them myself but I thought you might like to handle it." 

I just sit and stare at him in disbelief one can only hide emotions for so long. This was going to be a long night and he had some serious explaining to do 'cause I have never told anyone about my 'real' family. More important still, the chance to keep the promise I made those ten years ago had just fallen in my lap, now I needed to figure out what to do with it.


	3. Thinking

I leave The Viper in a very bitchy mood

I leave _The Viper_ in a very bitchy mood. For the love of God someday I am going to snap and kill him. I've just spent the last two hours trying to get Aubrey to tell me how he found out about my family but no he just had to be a stubborn little ass and wouldn't tell. It was hard enough controlling my temper let alone resisting the urge to eat the guy. Hey, that comment was uncalled for. I'm a weretyger people what do you expect I can't help it if my beast considers Aubrey or anyone else food. All I can say is this has been a weird night to say the least and this is weird be my standards, which means it's been pretty damn freaky. 

The only thing that might be common knowledge about my relations would be an Arun family adopted me soon after I was found. One of the Officers happened to be a witch and this is not a witch as in the fairy tales or a Wiccan. When she had met me I was okay at hiding what I was, for being a new shifter I was excellent but touch allows someone to penetrate your shields much more easily and as soon as she touched my hand she found out about my uh… problem. After some scolding she arranged for me to stay with an Arun family she knew. This way I could maintain an illusion of normality and learn to control my beast without the threat of me losing it or someone finding out. It was here where I began to learn skills for vampire hunting and I took to my training with a vengeance. A few modifications had to be made in the way I learned to fight so I wouldn't end up breaking something. I mean I can pick up a truck and throw it if the balance is right so it was only obvious that some changes needed to be made. Not to mention every now and then a new ability would surface and then that could end up being a tricky situation to explain. I remember the first time I used my power to mist; I ended up one the roof of the house with no idea of how I got up there in the first place. You better believe I was really embarrassed about that one I also got grounded for a week for being careless. Well what can I say? I was eleven for crying out loud.

I realize what I'm doing and snap back to reality, bloody hell I'm doing it again I really need to quit wondering off into the conscious dreamworld. After a little mental argument with myself I bring myself back to my home in Salem, Mass. I was able to get a house early on because being an assassin gives you a very high price range if you're good and I'm one of the best.

I didn't pick Salem for any real reason other than no would take much notice to me there are freakazoids and weirdoes all over the place but all the better to blend in. Actually I was born and spent the 'normal' part of my life in Concord but Risika lives there and I'm not afraid of her or anything but she gets pissed at any other preternatural creature that lives there. I don't like starting fights with vampires I have no quarrel with besides I like to keep a low profile. If I were to start a little war with her, my cover in the human and vampire world would be blown. That would be very bad so I'll just play it safe thank you. 

My house lies on the Outskirts of Salem closer to the shoreline. It's not anything big but it's mine not to mention I get privacy and that's all I want. I love the fact that I have discrete neighbors that just leave me alone and don't ask questions when I leave for days on end. I arrive around dawn you know just in time to see the sun rise and as my favorite book character Anita Blake would say "I hate sunrises it means I've worked all bloody night," I agree with her wholeheartedly. Though this morning even being annoyed I worked so long I'm too keyed up to sleep so I decide just to relax and think a little. I head up to my room which is painted well… black but it's not too monochromatic I have a few murals of tigers on the walls and a poster of my favorite band Godsmack. Okay not what you expected from a cold sociopath assassin huh; well deep down I am like any other 21st century Gothic teenager so gimme a break all right. 

After Taking off my trench coat I put my weapons in their proper places. My Uzi and sawed off shot gun go into a hidden compartment in the floor for the fact that both are very illegal but Aubrey always sells the best toys. My side arm a .357 Black Hawk goes into a holster on the headboard, yet another thing I've learned from Anita but having a gun there has saved my ass more the once. I even paid the heavy price of having a custom silencer made for it I don't want to scare the neighbors now. Finally my sword goes on its stand on the bookshelf, yes I said sword you'd be amazed what a trench coat can hide and anyway I like using weapons like that. I'm just more comfortable with them than a gun. The sword itself was one I forged myself it's deadlier than any human-made weapon. It is similar to a broad sword except it's slightly shorter on the hilt there is a tiger with ruby eyes and the inscription reads "Basiare ex Neco" which means kiss of death. I made the sword personally because with the forging I placed my own power or magic if you prefer the word into the blade. This makes it act like a witch's blade and cause mortal wounds in a vampire easily. The blade itself is silver and yes if I'm cut with silver being a lycanthrope it burns like fucking hell but with my power in the blade it takes away the silvers effect on me so it's friendly to me or at least as friendly as a sword gets. This allows me to kill other lycanthropes as well 'cause occasionally I'm hired to kill one and I have no qualms about it because they hate me anyway so why not.

After putting all my weapons away I take the book "Obsidian Butterfly" off my shelf and put one of my Godsmack CDs into my stereo and contently begin to read listening to Sully sing "Get up Get Out" I like this song for obvious reasons. After being engrossed in my reading for an hour or so I start to feel tired but I finish my chapter anyway. I like reading the Anita Blake because even though the series is fake Anita is like a role model for well hey a girls gotta have some sort of a hero. I also like Edward can you guess why? Yep it's because he's an assassin just like me kinda; okay so he's human and not real but so what I like him anyway I can fantasize if I want.

Yawning, I finally but my book back and turn off the CD player. I walk over to my closet and take out Fenrir my best-liked wolf. Shhh… I most defiantly don't want it coming out that I collect wolf stuffed animals but I like them and sometimes it's nice to have something to cuddle with especially when I feel insecure or people are trying to kill me. Right now I'm feeling particularly edgy. If the vampires I had the encounter with ten years ago are back who knows what they might do this time, quite frankly I don't plan on letting them live or unlive long enough to go on a killing spree not if I can help it. At last sleep overtakes me I just hope I don't dream. Several years of killing and seeing death at it's worst have given me a broad variety of nightmares.


	4. Meeting of Friends

~*~

~*~

__

I find myself in a misty darkened forest. The full moon shines brightly overhead showing the way through the dense wood and the flecks of moonlight shine though the foliage spotting the ground in pale silver light. I run but instead of on two legs it's four. I look down and find my hands are just modified paws. Lifting my muzzle to sniff the air around me, I catch the scent of a nearby deer. The perfect prey for tonight. It senses me and takes off through the trees I follow. The sent of its fear is brought to me on the cool autumn wind combined with the other sweet smells of the forest. Running, running branches and leaves sweep by my black and scarlet-stripped feline face, I roar just because it feels good and the sound carries echoing off the trees. The deer stops at a rock face, a dead end, it's trapped. I move in for the kill when I hear masculine laughter behind me. The deer bounds off as I turn to see who it is. I can't see his face but his scent is devastatingly familiar, he draws a knife the moonlight glinted off the blade making it look silvery. No, it's him, Rahab. I turn to flee but the foreboding gray stone has closed in, no escape, no place to run and I howl in fear. 

~*~

Around six the next evening my alarm clock goes off shattering the dream around me like to many pieces of broken glass. Hitting to make the annoying noise stop I end up accidentally breaking it.

"Oh, bloody hell not again," I curse aloud. That's the third time this month I've broken one of my alarms. I really need to watch what I'm doing when I wake up but I'm not an early evening person. I'm particularly irritated tonight because I was too busy to realize I have things to get done. I took the time to check my calendar and the moon will be full in less than a week. While I'm not forced to change, the urge to run and cut loose is sometimes to strong to control and I'll end up shifting. The dream I had was proof of that but the fact that I saw Rahab in it was not at all comforting and it didn't take a rocket scientist to explain that one. Rahab and his blood sister Arielle were the ones who murdered my family.

To fit my, oh so lovely mood this evening I pick out a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a red sleeveless midriff. Aggressive little outfit no? Walking over to my mirror put on the only jewelry I ever really wear. The first is a silver armlet engraved with a sapphire-eyed wolf encircled by the runes algiz, tiewaz, kano, and sowolu on my right arm. A Celtic cross in my left ear is the other piece. Yes I am Celtic not Christian, I was raised that way for the first nine years of my life, I'm a firm believer and don't have any intention of converting now. 

I look in the mirror and grab my hair clip. My hair is quite long now, reaching my knees so I usually keep it in tight French braid. With my hair pulled back it leaves a scar on my face in plain sight; it was the souvenir of my encounter with Rahab and Arielle, it runs from the tip of my eyebrow right to the side of my cheek. It's the only one I've ever had that didn't fade. Any other cut or gash I've gotten in a fight healed in record time and if it did leave a mark it was only temporary. Hurrah for being a lycanthrope.

Finishing with the braid I leave my room grabbing my black leather trench coat and the standard weapons I carry along the way and head to the spare room down the hall. Here is where I keep all of the things I couldn't have as a kid. A variety weaponry and shields lines the walls everything from dirks and swords to machine guns and plastic explosives. Oh I love my toys it makes going out to play so much more fun. Sometimes I don't like to admit it because I sound like a monster even though I don't really think of myself as one but I love my job too.

Let's see hmmm… Well for tonight I pick out my wrist knives that strap to a pair of leather gauntlets I like to wear. Also I pick out a chain whip, I have a leather one too put steel holds up better. Dear Goddess you sick person I meant for fighting not that. Taking out the weapons I chose and fit them where I like to wear them. The sword scabbard straps to my back with a tight but comfortable fit. The Uzi and sawed off shot gun fit into large pockets I sewed into the trench coat, now who says I have no household skills. The whip clips onto a leather strap that hooks to the belt loops on my jeans so I can take it off quickly without having to fiddle with it. Okay now that's that. Hi ho hi ho it's of to hunting vampires I go.

Within seconds I'm already on the prowl in the shadowy allies and parks of New York, Central Park to be exact. Oh I love this place, the perfect hunting ground where they prey usually comes to you unless they happen to know my reputation and have enough of a brain to value their unnatural existence. I do mean that comment of the prey coming to me. Most of the time the things I hunt can hear you heartbeat so I don't bother trying to sneak up on them. Of course that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun and scare the undead daylights out of them by following unseen. 

Though neither the vampires nor I are the only hunters here. I often find witches or on a rare occasions human vampire hunters seeking out their quarry. The witches, I for the most part leave alone. Hell my adopted family are Aruns so think people I'm not that heartless. Once in a blue moon an arrogant Triste will attack me but sometimes the ancients can't help themselves after all. Am I not a child in their eyes? So I don't kill them if I'm not forced to. See this kitty does have a place where the line is drawn. I may not have many rules but I do have enough and I don't break them for any reason. It's sort of my own code of chivalry. Though one group I have absolutely no tolerance for is those little resistance groups. They are constantly in the way often going after my targets. Personally I believe they think of me as just another creature to be wiped from this world like unwanted dust.

I now turn my focus to the paths ahead of me. I've been to New York often but once you got to the deepest parts of this city it becomes a maze. Like an endless river of back streets and dead ends.

Tonight the city, even with all its bright lights, seems darker. May be it's just my mood or the fact that the nearly full moon is hidden by the clouds and a light fog has set in. The breeze is cool but humid, lightly scented with ozone. Well looks like I could be in for some rain this evening. Even concentrating on a million small things at once, one could find it hard not to feel the build of electricity in the area. Then there is a quick burst of wind strong enough to make my trench coat billow around me.

"Raziel, I said with a faux scolding tone turning to meet her face, You need to do better than that to get the drop on me." That got her a smile, a rare thing to see on her face.

"Well maybe my teacher hasn't been doing her job right," she teased back playing along. Raziel is a vampire but strangely enough she's the closest thing I have to a friend. Something about the pain in our pasts, an unspoken bond from a history of blood and violence somehow drew us together, some of that history we shared. 

We'd been friends ever since I'd helped her escape and destroy Arnikan. He was a cruel torturer and rouge Sidhe, a very powerful form of fairie. She was in her first few years of vampirism when he found her. Even then she was strong but not nearly strong enough to fend off a Doaine Sidhe in the mood to kill. Did I mention he also happened to be insane? 

I'd found Raziel in the midst of a fight. He called some sort of magic and knocked Raziel out cold. That was impressive, it's damn near impossible to make the living dead pass out. I still have no idea why but I intervened, ugh pity for a vampire, I guess I wasn't as cold as I thought. Though it was more than that for some reason I saw a kindred spirit, something I have never felt about anyone. He smiled when he saw me approach and I returned it but dainty crystalline upper and lower fangs showed as I did. Heh, smiling is just another way to bare teeth.

"Well, well and who might you be?" he asked. I noticed for the first time how he really looked. His skin was not black from the shadows it was literaly black. He had tricolor eyes; the outer ring was gray, the center copper, and the inner black. His pale silky white hair was even longer than my own reaching his ankles that flowed around him like a cape. With him being clad in a royal blue T-shirt and black jeans it made a very dramatic contrast. 

"Does a name make a difference? 'Cause I really don't feel like sharing." Sarcasm at it's best.

"No I suppose it doesn't, your going to die anyway." Oh, now I was pissed. Never give assassins death threats it shortens you life expectancy. 

Well I need to vent a little or I was going to do something really stupid so when all else fails let loose in German. "Einaeschern uebelgesinnt teufel." Translation, burn to ashes evil minded devil.

"I happen to be quite fond of fire but I'm not going to be the one who burns tonight." Well that surprised the hell out of me most people don't understand when I do that. Yippee, a pyro fight this was going to be fun. Unfortunately I had to finish it quickly. It's hard to fight fire with fire in a city, people notice those things and have the tendency to call the cops; I really hate it when that happens.

"Prove it tough guy." I taunted while drawing my sword.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hmmm, he didn't have a clue about what I was. I was betting he wasn't local or else he would have at least heard a rumor. Kill enough vampires brutally enough and people start talkin'.

"I could ask you the same thing since my reputation obviously doesn't proceed me." Indeed I already decided how I was going to kill him. I knew Sidhe could not be killed except by mystic means for the most part. I have several elemental runes branded into the length of the blade on my sword. They have moments of being very useful, like now.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to fight or what?" My my, he was impatiente. Invoking the rune of fire, kano, my sword blazed with a mystic fire from tip to the top of the hilt. I smirked as I saw the look of utter shock on his face.

"How did you do tha…" I cut off his question with a clean swipe of my blade. Heh, preternatural strength has its uses. I took his head right off his shoulders while the rest if his body burned to ash in the flames. That was that but the only reason this had been so easy was he wasn't prepared. If he had known, this kitty would have been toast.

I walked over to the now conscious but dazed vampire.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. I know stupid question but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Yeah, I guess. What was that guy? She asked me trying to stand up.

" A Doaine Sidhe."

"A wha?" I suppose I should have given more detail but I didn't usually give out too much info, just habit.

"A fairie of the highest court, in other words one powerful son of a bitch."

"Okay, now who are you and why did you just save my ass? I'm a vampire most think I'm nothin' but an evil bloodsucking corpse."

"I know but I don't know why I helped I just did. By the way my name's Sonia and I'm a weretyger so I can't throw stones in the humanity department." She didn't know it then but telling her my true name was in my own way an act of trust. I hardly tell anyone, not even Aubrey knows it and I trust him to some extent. Wait before you start ranting about that I trust him because he's never lied to me outright. He could just tell you enough bullshit that you start to believe white is black but he never lied.

She held out he hand to me and I took "Raziel and thanks again." She said letting go of my hand.

Ever since then we've been as close as we allow ourselves to get to anyone. We could probably be the best of friends and tell each other everything if we could get over our fear of it. We both are more afraid of people who are close to us dying than of ourselves being killed. Funny thing that, well as Anita put it my occupation was passive suicide. I most likely was not going to have to worry about old age, if I do age I dunno if I do I'm vastly different from other lycanthropes and even they age slower than humans do.

"Hello, Earth to Sonia come in Sonia is anyone one there." Raziel's words bringing me out of my own little world.

"Sorry 'bout that bad habit."

" I know but why so serious it's usually you trying to cheer me up not the other way around." She was right on that one I was usually the one trying to draw her from her morbid state of mine. She's more forgone in that way than I am and that's saying something

"Yes I'm aware of that but they're back Raziel, they're back."

"Whose back? You look completely spooked."

"Rahab and Arielle. They've come back." The sight of her reaction was enough. She was the only one other than my adopted family that knew what it meant and cost me to say those names aloud. They knew the truth.


	5. Dark Dreams

"Good Dumnezeu, You said they were long gone and I haven't heard anything 

"Good Dumnezeu, You said they were long gone and I haven't heard anything." She said. Looking at me as if I'd shapeshifted right in front of her.

"That's what I thought but apparently they've just been lying low." Those two disappear for a decade and now they decide to pop up and say hello again. Sometimes I hate my life.

"Sonia, you're talking like a decade is a long time. To most of my kind it isn't. Well myself not included but that's not exactly the point" Oui, not again.

"Raz, haven't I told you to stay out of my head." It's ever so annoying when she does that.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Even with your shields you're so wound up that you're practically sending me your thoughts." Like I said once before Raziel is powerful. She one of the best at reading minds I've ever seen. So she can hear me thinking while basically all other vampires wouldn't get a word.

"Your right. I'm just in a bad mood I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Though could you do me a favor?"

"That would be…"

"Just keep an ear out for anything that might clue me in on their whereabouts. I need to find them and soon. If I don't they'll go on another of their killing sprees and I give a lot to keep that from happening again. 

" I know, I know. You're just that sort of person. Ya know as cold and cynical as you think you are you still go out of your way to try to help others. You remember the horror of what it was like for you. So you keep trying to do whatever is in your power to keep it from happening to somebody else. That's one of the things I like about you. Even knowing what you are you're still a noble person." From Raziel that was a speech. Sometimes I never know how she thinks. What I do know is she is more than she seems. She's off-handedly trying to warn me about something. But the sixty-four thousand dollar question is what…

"Raz, what is it. I may not be acting like myself though you saying more than four words in one sentence is weird for you. What are you trying to say?" I hear her sigh with an unnecessary breath.

"Sonia it's just, she trails off, I can't help but feel something is not right. Like something I 'don know about is going to come back and bite you. I don't mean just Rahab and his blood sister but something else. Something not even you know of" This was getting freaky. I hate hearing omens like that. I've never heard Raziel become so serious and solemn if she was previously in a light mood. She usually tries to keep those.

" Raziel, I say while putting my hand on her shoulder, Thank you anyway. It's going to be all right. I promise to watch my back more than ever. Besides you know how paranoid I am." She calmly takes my hand and just holds it. I guess a few of my kitty cat habits have been rubbing off on her. No pun intended. At first, before she knew of my habits, she was nervous of my being sorta touchy feely. Though I don't just touch anyone. Only those I feel I can truly trust. Those are the only ones I'll touch and allow myself to be in arms length of. Raziel understands that now and has well, kinda adopted that habit around me. Though what we do is just casual, meant to comfort each other. It means nothing more than that. So anyone who is thinking something they shouldn't be. Quit it 'cause it doesn't mean that to us. 

"You know what I mean Sonia, she replied while letting my hand go, I just want you to watch your back. You never know when something is going to come and bite you in the ass." 

I just laugh at her, "Raz, you have no idea how true that's been lately. You just have a lovely way with words sometimes. Don'cha think?"

On her once somber face spread a grin to match mine. "Sonia, I don't know how ya do that but somehow you always manage to make me smile. Well I gotta be off now. Good luck and I'll tell you if I find anything out. I know what this means to you." With that she disappeared with an audible but very faint pop.

Chapter 7

I decide to head home again since I didn't really get much accomplished on the streets. I also would have no way of knowing where to find Rahab and Arielle until I got a lead. They can shield themselves too well for me to track them by aura and they know well enough that to face me head on right now would mean death. 

I go back up to my room after putting my assortment of weapons back in their places. Right now I feel like doing nothing at all so I just walk over to the bed and lie down. Sort of looking at nothing in particular but not tired enough to sleep. Things have been hectic over the last few days so I should be exhausted but I'm not. I think it's the full moon thing. It gives me access to a lot more energy toward the full moon, which I don't get when it's a new moon. It's odd how metaphysiology works. Then again who really knows about all that stuff? After a bit my gaze falls to my sword on its stand and I can't help it when my thoughts turn to it. That sword has served me well ever since the day I forged it. Something just makes me so sentimentally attached to that thing. Maybe because that was the first weapon I received a higher level of formal training with and because my teacher.

I first learned to use a sword when I still lived with Ramona. Once she thought I was ready for it she began my training. It was light at first, just some basic martial arts and working with some simple staff weapons like a Bo. My fascination with swords and the arts the came with them was the first I was allowed to watch my stepmother train with the more experienced hunters. She was a master of swords and other blades. I always loved to watch when she let me. I could only watch if I made sure to train thoroughly and harder than she usually expected me to. That was the deal, surpass her expectations of me and I got to observe her training. I think she was off-handedly trying to make me work harder to catch up with the others my age by bribing me but, mind you, it worked very well. It also was a way of introducing me to blade weapons. Only Ramona could do that. She could make a reward of sorts still work out to be a new lesson. I didn't mind at all. Of course I still thought it was just weird how well she could do that.

That first night I watched carefully her as she drew her favored sword "Touch of Thanatos". If you don't know what I mean by that, Thanatos is another name for The Grim Reaper, Death, or Urial. Whatever you choose to call Death, the name of that sword caused much fear in the many vampires that it gave their true deaths. 

As she began her routine is was like watching a slow motion movie. Her face was utterly blank with concentration and she moved like liquid metal, smooth and fluid. Further on her movements became hypnotic and I started to fall into a light trance. I watched her and couldn't help but think it was similar to an elaborate dance. In this case a dance of steel. As beautiful as it may have been to watch from a distance I knew if she sped up her movements that dance would became a lethal combination of grace and force.

Later she taught me that dance. I learned the basis of everything I know about sword fighting from her. Admittedly I took her teachings and customized it a bit to fit my personal style but without her. I would have never become as apt as I have with blades. I owe her my life many a time for that. I know I could easily shapeshift if I wanted to kill a vampire but I don't like to fully shift unless it's absolutely necessary. I don't know why that is. It's not the fact that I might be spotted someday by a human who doesn't know about the world other than theirs. I guess I just don't like the fact that I can change into a huge hulking beast almost at will. Yes I had to practice shifting from human form to animal and back again but as soon as I was proficient enough with shape changing I primarily kept my human form. Something about being a monstrous tiger not only scares the vampires but it scares me. I wonder how I even became this way in the first place. I mean the biting scratching thing Hollywood seems to like so much is a bunch of bullshit. Not to mention I'd never seen anything odd about my biological parents and brother. They seemed normal to me, though maybe I'm only now learning that normal doesn't exist in the way I though it did. Just maybe…

That was my last thought before sleep pulled me under in a heavy tide. I couldn't help it. I was warm and comfortable and suddenly just so exhausted. I couldn't have kept my eyes open if I tried. I didn't want to sleep so soon for my mind was yet again plagued by nightmares. It was a fearful combination of the past and my own wild imagination.

__

I wake to find myself in a darkened room. There is barely any light save for a sliver of moonlight that pierces through the thick curtains on the windows. I stand up from my position of leaning against the wall and begin to search the room until an all to familiar laugh reaches my ears.

"Well, well who do we have here? Ah, yes I remember you. Sonia, correct?"

"What are you doing here?" I demand I don't know what he wants and how he is even in my dreams.

"My how you've grown since that last time we had a scuffle I almost miss it. Know this Sonia we may be in a dream but what I have to say is very real indeed."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I haven't a clue to what he means. All right I do but I find it hard to believe he managed to invade my dreams.

"Tsk, tsk. You really don't know do you? I suppose no one bothered to inform you of my gift. I can enter the dreams of those I so choose. So I decided to give you my warning here. Stay away this time, child. You will meet your death if you come seeking revenge against me and my blood sister."

"I almost beat you the first time and I was a little girl then. Then add the fact that I didn't know how to use and control my power, well there you go. I…"

He interrupts me. "Sonia you still are a little girl. As jaded as you have become it makes no difference. I am centuries old and no matter how old you grow you will always be a child to me. Besides I'm warning you because you do not have the courage to use your power to it's potential and that is what makes you weak." I try to say something but he silences me by continuing. "You may think you're strong, and to a fair extent, you are but you do not truly accept what you are. You cling futilely to what's left of your humanity and don't embrace the monster that you are. Oh, don't look at me like that you know it's true. You are no more human than I am so bare that in mind when you come to face me. Please I know you're not that surprised. I know you will for I have been watching you from a distance. You crave revenge but unless you give in to the beast you will never have it." 

"No, I defeated you once and I'll do it again. This time I'll remember to finish the job."

"Very true but the time you won was when you had the blind rage of an animal giving you strength. You would not be so bold as do try that now. You, who are so desperate to keep control when there is never any. Think on what I have said, Sonia. Consider my words or don't. Just remember I warned you and pray that we don't meet in person. You would never live to see the light of a new moon if we did as you currently are."

"Rahab, I will find you and when I do, trust me you will die. I'll make sure you have a knife sticking out of your chest like you did to my father. I promised I would avenge their deaths and I always keep my word. No matter what the circumstances might be."

Again he laughs at me and flashes a mocking grin. "As you wish Sonia. As you wish. We shall meet but I will not discern to you my location yet. That would take half of the fun out of it. I will be waiting for you. As another once put it, happy hunting.

~*~

I wake from the dream on my own this time considering that fact that my alarm clock is broken. Though on the more serious matter of Rahab I had work to do. I needed to find him and soon but his words hit me hard. He was right in a way and now I was rushing off to prove him wrong. I'm an experienced assassin but I still act my age so sue me if I wanted back at him now. Now what to do? I needed a plan of action but I didn't know enough about my quarry for that. Rahab has already surprised me once tonight. I just wonder what else he is capable of. I never knew vampires could reach into dreams before or at least not in reality. I've heard and read about the old legends of the undead having abilities such as that, the fabled incubuses and succubuses of the medieval era. Well this is what I get for thinking it was just a story. Damn it I need to quit being caught off guard like that. Someday that's really going to get me into trouble. As if I weren't in enough of a dilemma as it is. 

Rahab had read me like a book. It was very true that I still tried to hang on to what little of myself I had left to call mine that I still had control of. I'm just so confused now. In a way he's right but I'm not about to give him the last piece of my soul yet. I may be a killer but I don't slaughter innocents or those who have done no wrong in my eyes. I don't mind the fact that vampires kill to survive. They're only doing what any other predator in nature does. It's just when they go beyond the basic needs and they start to kill solely for please. That's when I put an end to their unnatural existence. I never condone sadistic killing and I never will. Even when I kill I try to make it quick and clean. Though in Arielle and Rahab's case I'm going to make an exception to the rule. I think I'll draw it out and make them suffer as they did to me. It's as vindictive as Hell but right now I could care less. They will die a long painful death and I intend to make sure they beg to make me end it before I'm finished. I smile inwardly at that thought. It would be a lot of fun to let go and be the psychopath this time. A cold dark figure that will feel no remorse for what I'm going to do and their screams of pain will be like music to me. Well if I sound like the creature that Rahab said I should be then bully for him but I want him dead and I will never stop hunting him until he is eliminated. It's not just the fact that Aubrey hired me for the job. This personal vendetta is one that will be resolved very soon. Here's hoping I end up the survivor.


	6. The Koyote

I decide to leave it at that about the dream for now. I can't keep dwelling on something I can't work on right now. I need to make progress on something but dawdling on a dream won't get me anywhere. Walking over to my black stained wooden dresser I pick out a black sleeveless T-shirt with a set of flaming swords done in crimson on the front and a new pair of unfaded black jeans. Okay so I'm Gothic, anyone have a problem with that? I have my own style thank you. So if it disturbs you go sod off 'cause I don't care.

I don't really have to bother with my jewelry again since I fell asleep with it on. I turn over to my mirror again and undo my hair running a brush I have close at hand through it to solve the evening hair problem. I don't even bother to put it back up. I thought that tonight maybe I'd just leave it down for the Hell of it. At it's current length it's like having an ebony cloak around my shoulders, long and thick. I put it up most of the time just to keep it out of the way when fighting. I really don't want to accidentally cut it off trying to wield my sword or have a vampire take advantage of my mobility restriction when it's down. Tonight, I just don't care so it stays down.

I just sigh to myself. Come on Sonia think; whom could I go to for help. The answer is basically no one. Raziel is already doing her best and despite the fact that she is a few years older than myself she is a bit more, how do I say it? Foolish? No, she may be many things but a fool isn't on of them. Compulsive, that's it compulsive. She'll jump into situations before she has an idea of what she's doing. Not to mention when angry she has something of a big mouth that often times gets her into more trouble than she can handle. I usually will confide in her even in a combat situation but not right now. I can't always be there to bail her out if she got in a tight spot. I'm no babysitter in a fight I need to be able to watch my own back not someone else's.

Trying to keep my mind from wondering again, I set my attention to other matters. Like my weaponry for this fine evening. I don't arm myself quite as heavily tonight. I only take along my gauntlets with the wrist sheaths in them and a pair nine in hunting knives, placing one in each of boots. I'm fairly confident that Rahab nor Arielle will try to come for me tonight. If they were Rahab wouldn't have warned me but then again I'm hoping that was one of his more sane moments. Then again with vampires you can never tell. Some of them have more normal modes of thought but some are just plain bizarre. I've heard rumors of a vampire named Muerte that has completely lost it. So much that even the more powerful members of his own kind are hesitant when dealing with him. Indra won't go near him and that in itself is freaky. Oh, forget it.

Ugh, right now I'm just so confused as to what to do. As I have said there's almost no one I can turn to. I need to get some serious thinking done before I can start to take action on anything. One of my mottos is failing to prepare is preparing to fail, or is that a school motto? I don't know. It's still a useful and practical motto.

The one place I can think of to think without distraction is the isolated wilds of the Appellations. It has been one place I still love to go to and I know the Shenandoha area like the back of my paw now. I mist myself to a more secluded spot and stake out a place far from the prying eyes of hikers and fanatical tourists who might be out at this time of night. Walking without my footfalls making a single sound I find a rocky ledge that looks comfortable enough. I climb the moss covered precipice and settle down to think. These woods at night are a truly beautiful thing. I enjoy the subtle sounds of the crickets and the small animals scurrying about under the layer of dead leaves. The thick pine and birch trees that cover the area along with the pure crisp untainted scent of untouched land. These are the things I revel in here. It feels much more natural and comfortable in the wilds of the forest than in the cities and towns where I live and hunt. Here even the feral growls of the beast are pacified and tranquil.

I just sit here letting my mind wander into whatever it chooses. Some would think after the trauma I've experienced here I'd never would never want to come back. I suppose refusing to cower and hide has been my way of saying; ha, I'm still alive and kickin'. It's true, I could have given up but nope here I am. I never give up until I've accomplished my goals. That's just the way I've learned to be. In this case I have to kill the only ones I've ever feared in my life. Well, I suppose we meet new challenges everyday. It's just for all the things I've seen and done this is all so confusing. When I was little I thought I knew a lot. Now I know I don't know a thing and am just beginning to learn. Mostly the hard way each time but sometimes that's the only way to truly learn something of value. The saying that knowledge is power is a fitting statement. I can't fight what I know so little about. As Rahab told me the only way I won was from the blazing fury of the beast. Without it I would have held back and he would have killed me. I've tried for so long to pretend. Pretend that I was just a normal teenager that just happened to be a bit more enlightened than the general masses. I know now that one can only keep such a façade going for so long. After that you begin to lie to yourself, as I have done. After all this time do I truly know who and what I am? The answer to that is no. I've found no one who holds the answers I seek yet part of me still longs to find out. If I knew at least that, it might be my key to beating Rahab without succumbing to the madness of the beast. Also, to mention my little nagging desire to find another like me, a crystalline one. Who knows? I suppose I just have to keep looking. Maybe I'll find what I seek. Some of the answers I want to find.

I've looked for so long but have found nothing. I've never even seen another lycanthrope like myself. I suppose that doesn't matter now anyway. I need to find a way to find Rahab and soon. I have no idea what he could be planning for me or who ever he wants to go murder this time around. If I can do anything about it he won't lay a hand on anyone else. I'll see him with my blade protruding from his chest first. I have waited and trained all my life for just such an opportunity and now I will seize it this time. I know my prey now more than I did then and he'll be killed because of that. Knowledge is power and those who respect it will gain its benefits. Those who don't will perish under it's equally cruel flames. I've learned that lesson the hard way and at such a price. Well now it's pay back time and guess who that tax collector is now?

A rustle in the brush catches my attention, pulling me from my deep thought. I stand up and carefully scan the area. I catch a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye and with lightning reflexes I dash for it. It's a vampire; the aura is just too dark and unnatural for it to be anything else. Yet this one's aura seems different, more like mine than a vampires. Oh, who cares who ever they are they're goin' down. I grab a hold of the back of it's, no, his shirt and slam him against a near by pine tree. He is clad in an old looking pair black T-shirt and jeans. His ankle high books seemed to match. Only the red frosted tips of his spiked raven hair seemed out of place here.

"Who are you?" I demand; no one should have known I was here and I don't think he just happened to be here. Coincidence only stretches so far and this was pushing it.

He looks at me in utter terror. That's definitely strange to see out of a vampire. They don't like admitting or showing fear at all. They hate any form of weakness. To show weakness means you would be an easy target and any hunter would despise that. He visibly and audibly gulped. "I'm Koyote, he stutters, his voice a bit high from fear, I mean no harm. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why might that be? Do you even know who I am?" I doubt it if he was so bold but I thought I'd ask anyway. He was being a bit too brave to have been a vampire and still heard of me. Maybe if he were a Silver but seeing as how he is not. Well, this doesn't seem right.

His black eyes flick back and forth in near panic. "I know you're Acerbus Tigris but I never knew you were Clan so I just wanted talk." What was he talking about? This has just gotten so confusing all of a sudden. Was he suicidal and what on Earth and Hell did he mean by clan?

"What do you mean by clan? I belong to nothing like that." I didn't understand but I was going to make sure he was going to enlighten me a bit.

"You really don't know, he managed to stammer, as powerful as you are I thought you knew."

"Knew what? Cut to the chase already my patience only lasts so long." This Koyote person was getting irritating. I hate people who mess with my head. Whether it's on purpose or not.

He must have sensed it more that I let on 'cause he started to talk like he was never going to see a new moon again. "Okay well we're not from the same clan but we're still part of the same nation of clans. I'm of the Spazierganger Tod clan, a Death Walker, but from what I've heard I think you're a Crystallinus Bestia. One of the Beasts of Crystal." I stare at him in shock. I never really believed it but it was true. There were others. To think I had only just been musing on this and here comes someone who knows about others of my kind.

I release my tight grip his shirt and take a step back. "Koyote, we have some serious talking to do so we might as well walk a bit. This will be a long night" He just nods at me. He's still wary but that's to be expected. Hopefully he can tell me something useful or better still answer some of the questions about my kind, my past.


	7. Lore

"So, what do you wish to ask then? You must have questions of some sort." I wonder is he is more powerful then he looks, or is just good at sensing emotions. I don't know which or maybe it's both, but either way I should be more careful. Now Sonia, repeat 'I have to stay on my guard. I have to stay on my guard.' Good girl, Sonia, good girl. Now let's see if I can remember that the whole time.

"Well for starters I'd like to know more about you before I go before I go anywhere else with this Q and A session."

"Fair enough. I told you before than my name is Koyote and as you have already gathered, he smirks at me, I'm true to my namesake. I think I did a decent job in tricking you into believing me weaker, harmlessly of course, but I fooled you all the same." Unfortunately he's right about that. Damn it Sonia! What did you think you were doing! Ye, gods I'm thankful that he didn't meant to kill me. If he had, well, I'd be one dead pussycat 'cause vampires aren't just dangerous physically. They are equally deadly with their mental abilities. If you don't think so then you've never seen what they can do. A strong vampire can kill from a distance with ease and that's just child's play for some of them. I sigh to myself in anger but keep my temper in check. I can't hurt him as much as I want to. Yeah, he did get the drop on me in a way but I want answers and, I don't think he'd still offer them to me if I tried to kill him. People are just no fun sometimes.

"All right, all right. You did, but you know information is good. Mind giving me some?" Now that sounded stupid. Oh, yeah way to go Sonia!

Koyote chuckles to himself, "Yes, now where are my manners? Seriously, though, you do need informing. A lone lycanthrope, particularly a Crystallinus Bestia should not be ignorant to her own heritage. There is much you need to learn before the night is out.

So let me being with myself as you requested. My clan is relatively new compared to the others of the Ferus Noctu or the nation of lycanthrope clans belongs to, including our two clans. I'm ancient compared to the time the Spazierganger Tod clan itself has been in existence. Which by the way, is nearly four hundred years old. I was born and raised among the Ataris or Darkness clan. I lived with my Ceata or, pack, as some would call it until that fateful night so many centuries ago. 

I was only twenty-two at the time when he found me and changed me against my will. I was exiled from my Ceata and most of the clans refused to acknowledge me anymore. Save for a few members of my former Ceata, the Umbra clan and your own. You see, becoming a vampire is worse than true death with our kind. We are shunned entirely. I wandered and, after several hundred years of being a nomad, began finding others formerly of the Ferus Notcu nation who resented our exile. We still followed the ways of our ancestors, not of the parasites!

Eventually we banded together and brought our argument to the high council. Yes, we were and are vampires, but we were also lycanthropes. We debated many a night before the vote to allow us back into the nation was taken. Grudgingly they accepted us back into the Ferus Noctu, but not back to our respective clans and Ceatas. We were to form and our clan and thus the Spazielganger Tod came to be." 

Whoa, now that is a lot of information. To think I would have killed to just get half of that, and he was offering it freely. Jackpot! Still I'm curious about my own kind…

"That tells me about your, clan, or whatever but what about mine? I still don't know anything about my own kind. I thought you were volunteering to tell a little something about them." He just grins at me and shakes his head. Well, hardy har har he found my impatience funny. I wanted to know! I don't think it's that funny. 

So I'm ill informed he looks at me when I ask my questions like I should know all that already. Well how am I supposed to know that stuff if I found out all of a few minutes ago that there were more like me? Ugh! I just want to strangle the guy. Yes, I know. You can't technically strangle vampires to death 'cause they don't need to breathe, except to speak of course. Hey, maybe I could be the first to try it. Seriously though, Koyote has been wearing my patience very thin since I met him. As I have said my patience only lasts for so long and sooner or later I might have to make him tell everything he knows. If not now and willingly it will be now with a knife pointed to his heart, and crystalline claws to his throat.

"I see. Child, I'm getting to that you need only listen to the whole story I'm giving you. I will give you the knowledge you are looking for in due time." He called me child! The nerve of that guy.

"Don't call me child." I say flatly. I have done too much and see too much to truly be a child. In years I might be, but in state of mind I am hardly a child anymore.

"So, you do have that iciness you're famous for, he gives a sweeping bow, me apologies then. You are quite right. With a reputation such as yours, by now, you cannot be considered a child." The tone he uses a mix between respectful and mocking. I feel so lovely now. The vampire is making fun of me. I resist the urge to curl my lips back and snarl like the tyger I am. Right now I should, as they say, respect my elders.

I motion for him to continue, "Moving on…."

"Moving on, he grins again but suddenly goes more solemn as he continues with his tale, As I said we formed the Spazielganger Tod. While we were part of the Ferus Noctu again the others were resentful of vampires, he spat the word like it was the dirtiest thing you could say, were apart of the nation. The only clans that would aid us if need be, or even just associate with us were the Umbra, and Crystallinus Bestia. As such we mostly kept to ourselves, though I was still often invited to other tale fires to tell stories to the young ones. It's something I find pleasure in doing even after all these years. Within my own Ceata I was made the lorekeeper and for my entire clan. 

It may sound silly to you, but being lorekeeper is to hold the history of your clan. Records are written down but most never see them unless the have permission from the high council. Rarely does the council permit the common lycanthrope to read them, only the known scholars are allowed.

So our history is told by word of mouth. The general storytellers and the lorekeeper keep the old legends alive so we don't make the same mistakes that we have in the past.

This is where your clan comes into the story. I came to know them very well two centuries ago when they asked me to come be their storyteller during the Winter Solstice. Who was I to refuse such an invitation? The Winter Solstice was when we would gather, relax, and tell ours tales that we had accumulated over the year. It was, and is, always a very festive time. It was even more interesting for the fact that the clan leader himself invited me, Dominick Dumah." What the, did he just say Dumah? I had heard the name Dominick before…that was the name of my many times great grandfather…

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say Dominick Dumah?" I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, you heard correctly. I said Dominick Dumah. Heh, familiar name eh?" He renders me speechless. I have no idea what to say. Could he be telling the truth? I don't know, but he has to be. How else would he know? My family has been dead for a decade now, and I have no living relatives that I'm aware of. 


	8. Endless Cycle

I nod in response to his last statement. "Yeah, the name sounds familiar. Could you, I'm really hating myself, I'm going to say _the word; _yep I hate that one word more than any other in any language I've heard before_, please_ continue now?" Ouch, that hurt, but it's over with and I said the word without flinching. I think I just earned myself some major brownie points.

"No need to worry. Did I not promise I'd tell you all you needed to know? So, how do you say it? Let's get this show on a roll.

I came upon Dominik's request, and of course told a few tales that would liven things up and make the young ones enjoy a bit of history along with it. Apparently I did a fair job for I was invited back many a time until his death many years later."

Something must have shown of my face because he added," Unfortunately, he had a run in with a rogue lycanthrope of the Das Eisen Klaue clan. Those of your clan are immortal but, accidents still happen. Trust me, he died valiantly from what I've heard. I still tell his story even today when I walk among you clans Ceatas for storytelling.

Your clan is one of many a proud warrior in both the past, and now. The sad thing is because you are literally beasts of crystal many of the Ferus Noctu are often distrusting of your clan. They think because you no longer keep a furred animal form; you have cut yourself off from the part of nature that is fundamental to us all."

"What do you mean by that anyway? If I concentrate when I shapeshift I can take on a furred form, not just my crystal one. Not to mention, what part of nature, what does this all mean?" I still don't understand. All these things I never knew existed, and yet here I am still a student, still the learner. What more could he have to teach me? I only needed the discipline and pertinence to listen, then and only then could I even begin to comprehend. I've been working against myself in a way. I wanted to know what I really am, but I hate what I am because I don't know so I tried blocking a lot of it out. Now I was being forced to see the truth that had always been there. I could keep masking myself, but Koyote would only think me an immature child if I hide my true thoughts with mindless sarcasm and other mannerisms that I often use to cloud how others view me. Sometimes you must never let you true nature show, but if you hide it too well you begin forgetting how to show what you really want the to see. At least the people you trust enough for it. Like when I'm with Raziel, we've come to trust each other so I can be myself with ease. Could I come to trust Koyote so soon? On the first night I've met him?

Well I was going to try, and see what happens. If worst comes to worst I can kill him if he threatens me. I doubt it will happen but you never know with his kind. Any number of things can happen at random with them. They are often more chaotic than the lycanthopes I've seen before.

I my attention snaps back to Koyote as he continues, and answers my question. "I know you may be able to take a furred form, but only the most powerful of the Crystallinus Bestia are capable of that. That is the part of nature most others think you have left behind. You are no longer quite so like your animal cousins. It's unnatural for you to change to crystal while your cousins have fun.

You see, each clan save for maybe my own have a ruling element to guide you, and which gives you strength, draws your clan closer together. The reason behind your crystalline forms is for the fact that your clan has two ruling elements instead of one. The combination of Ice and Earth does that for you. Your clan slit off from the Gelu clan which is why one of your elements is Ice. The element of Earth can from when the split group of Gelu merged in with Terra clan. Eventually the two became undistinguishable from each other and so the Crystallinus Bestia came to be. To be sure because of that as far as I know the Terra clan doesn't exist anymore, but there might be a Ceata or two left in the world somewhere. I am not sure on that matter though. " That helped a bit in the explanation. My ruling elements are Earth and Ice…that would explain a lot of my different abilities.

Soon I notice that in the time we had been walking, and chit chatting the white line of sunrise had begun to press against then night sky. I hadn't even noticed that much time had passed. I know Koyote can feel it, and he'll probably want to head off before the sun comes up. Most vampires don't function well in daylight. They are, after all, naturally nocturnal.

"Thank you for what you've told me. Is there anything more I need to know tonight?"

As if he were cued by my thoughts he answers, "No, not tonight. Dawn approaches and I would like to be off and sheltered from its light soon. I will meet with you and continue this some other time, Acerbus Tigris. For now I believe you have what you should need to know, to face the shadows of the past, and shed light into its darkness. I know of your conflict, young tyger, and I will say no more about it. I have aided you all I can. From here on you are on your own until I find you have true need of me. Farewell, young tyger, I shall see you again some moon.

He disappears before I can answer. I haven't a clue as to how he knows all of this…he couldn't have read my mind. I would have felt that, and he knew it. This is ending up like a continuous paradox. Old questions are answered but, new ones arise in their wake. How am I ever going to understand? He knows on my conflict…that can mean many things. If only I knew; I'm just so confused.

I mist myself back home, and pace in the living room for about an hour after the sun had come up. I can't think of anything in particular; my mind is just too occupied at the moment. I finally worked off enough nervous energy to sleep. I head up to my room, and change into an oversized blue T-shirt to sleep in. I crawl into bed and let the pressure of the last few days just melt away as I relax and snuggle down into the blankets. The last thing I see as I fall asleep is the fierce eyes of one of the tyger murals on my raven painted walls. They are a blazing fire-amber so much like my own…my world goes black as sleep sucks me under. Maybe today the nightmares will stay away, maybe…


	9. Apparitions

__

Again I find myself in some dream, but this time there is no defined images. Everything is just a blue on a background of misty white, grey, and silver shades. I have no idea what's going on or where I am but, this dream is…I can't even find a word for it this is so strange.

I wander through the ghostly landscape, if it can be called that, until I heard a slight rustle of wind. No, not wind, but a soft whisper. It sound almost like silk running against smooth rock. I can hardly hear it, but I follow it anyway.

"Sonia…" It called my name! True, I shouldn't be surprised, but I can't help feeling slightly afraid here. Rahab invaded my dreams once before, so how would I know he, or something else isn't trying to do the same thing.

As if the voice can hear me think it tells me," Come child, no need to be afraid. I am here to offer you guidance, not harm." I'm still not convinced.

"Who are you," I ask nervously," What—what are you?" I speak into the void that is this dream hardly expecting the mists to answer my questions, but in a way they do.

At her next words I knew, that she knew me right now better than I knew myself. As have most I've asked for help so far. This, I don't know what it is spoke with that same graceful voice and told me," Be calm child," and I felt a rush of calm, something that made me relax, and chase the fear away," I have no true name. I am what others in others times that have already been called me. As for what I am, I am nothing and everything. A vision, an apparition who floats through dreams, who comes to those in need. I have found you in need, Sonia."

"Why?" It's a simple yet, a good question. You don't get offered help from higher powers without them wanting to help you, or they have a high price they would make you pay in return for their help.

"Because, my child. I know of your turmoil, as does my student. You have already met him. His is the one called Koyote." Koyote! So that is how he knew so much after only just meeting me!

"No offense to you…who ever you are, but that doesn't exactly tell me why you want to help."

"It is not yours to wonder why young tyger. It is yours to accept what I have to offer. I come to you with this, so you will have no price to pay as the greedy seeking my aid would have. This is all I have come to tell you. I will be watching, young tyger. You have my protection to call upon when you are in the most of need for it. Farewell, my child." I don't understand, not at all. This is defiantly way over my head.

I head another rustle of wind, and the silver landscape begins to fade into black. "Wait!" I call out, but it is useless, the spirit is gone. The black surrounds me and clouds my vision. Everything goes blank…

I wake with a start, and it is already sunset. It feels like I just went to sleep still. Although, that is the least of my concerns, these dreams. What do they mean? Why do they come every time I rest?This is so unfair; I can't even find peace in my sleep anymore.

I climb out of bed, and begin to pace in thought. I don't know anything anymore…except maybe my work. Yeah, that's it! I'll concentrate on work for now, like how I have to see Aubrey again tonight. Oh yippee, but it's better than a ton of new surprises that have been popping up lately. I could actually look forward to something. Seeing how well I could get away with annoying the Hell out of him, and maybe a few other vamps. Tonight, life is good.

I needed to do something I knew, and knew well. Yep, that's me Acerbus Tigris, a renowned assassin who could take anyone and anything out for the right price. Am I good? Oh yeah I'm good. As Anita Blake put it," There are only two kinds of vampire hunters, good ones and dead ones," Since I'm still alive this far. I must be the former.


	10. Back to Work

Yeah, yeah that's enough thinking for now. If I do anymore I'll end up giving myself a headache, or wearing a hole into the floor with my pacing. Which ever comes first. Let's see, what to pick for this evenings attire…I stride over to my dresser and just pick out whatever I happen to touch first. Basic black, I think that will do for tonight. Hey, I fit right in with the vampires. Well, excusing the fact that they are quite dead and I'm not. I thank any and every deity out there for that. In my inane opinion, it would really suck all to Hell being turned into one of the blood sucking corpses that are the walking dead. Who here agrees with me? Those of you in that crowd who think it would be fun…What drugs are you on? Even those who volunteered for the change more often than not regret it. I know; I've seen it many an occasion in the time I've come to know their world.

I finish getting dressed, but decide to leave out the weapons tonight. It's close enough to the full moon that if I need a weapon, I can grow my own. As I have said before there are a few fringe benefits to being a freak on nature. Who needs knives when you can become a nine-foot snarling death beast at will? True, it's not exactly the best thing to do in a crowded city like New York, but no normal or unenlightened human is going to see if I restrict any transformations to the vampire club I'm headed to. I don't think I'm even going to fuss with a trench coat tonight. It confines my movements anyway. Wait a second, why am I so suddenly at ease? This is like me…I'm the champion of all paranoia. Where is this sense of comfort coming from?

Then it hits me like a cinder block to the back of the head. That dream last night…I think it was more than it seemed to be. I don't know of much to explain it other than legends I've read in some of the books my adopted family kept. They spoke of elementals that sometimes passed through people's dreams. From what I know I thought they couldn't really have any influence in the world unless they were somehow bound. If I remember correctly it was something like fire in was bound in blood, earth in flesh, and air in breath. Water, well, water wasn't usually bound. There is not a lot of information in those books, and even less written on actual encounters. The only encounters with any sort of documentation would be with the fire elemental Leona, and the air elemental Mim, Mistress of Ice. Who wants to bet that it was Mim who spoke to me? Yeah, I'd stake my money on that too.

Gah! I'm driving myself insane over trying to figure this all out. I can't have that now can I? I sorta need to be able to think lucidly and keep my wits about me when going out to play with vampires. Particularly vampires named Aubrey who would stab you in the back if given the chance. He probably wouldn't do it since I'm on a job for him, but you never know. Unlike vampires, I can't read minds so how am I supposed to know what goes on in his head?

It barely takes any thought to mist myself from my room in Salem to the ally ways of New York City. I head down the block to where the Viper resides hidden from the busier parts of the city. Not many humans wander into this part of town after the sun sets below the horizon of skyscrapers for fear of muggers. In this place muggers are not the only things they need to be afraid of. Being killed or worse is a very real possibility here. Raz was caught in an ally such as this when she was changed. It wasn't this far into the city, but you get the idea. As I continue down the streets there is no sound of life save for my breathing and the sound of my boots again the wet pavement. See, I was right. There was some rain that was on the way. There isn't much light except for the bit that the dying light bulb of a street gives off feebly into the night. It gives the cracked blacktop a slick and smooth appearance. Illusion is all it is. It's just a small trick of the fading golden light. I doubt when that bulb goes anyone is going to bother to replace it. The core of this city has been crumbling in quality for years, and not much is going to stop that steady decline. I suppose that's why vampires like it in places such as these. The forgotten allies of the cities are theirs to own and control. All of it set away from the prying eyes of humans who might get suspicious.

I finally stop dawdling and reach the end of the ally. The bright strobe lights of The Viper flash from behind the steel door. Opening it up my sensitive hearing is hit by what just seems like a lot of mindless noise. I think the artist could be identified if one tried hard enough to listen, but it wasn't likely. Yeash…how vampires could stand music being played at such a loud decibel was way over my head. It hurt my ears enough for the short amounts of time I spent in places like this. If it wasn't for the fact that they heal almost instantly being exposed to that sort of noise would make 'em go deaf!

I chuckle to myself at that thought. A deaf vampire…now that would be funny! Well, okay maybe it would be more of a laugh if a vampire had no sense of smell, but that's not what I'm debating now is it? As much as it helps lighten the amount of stress I have this isn't exactly a time for jokes. Some seriousness is requires if I'm going to command any respect. I'm only nineteen, and while that is nearly an adult by human standards…I'm just barely coming to a point of having any sort of notice among vampires. To most of them, the years I have lived are but a blink of an eye. I don't exactly blame some of them either, 'cause if I were say three thousand, five thousand years old I'd think of someone my age to be a child.

I keep my thoughts from staying to far by paying attention to my surroundings and the vampires in the room. So far I have a good track record for alking through heavy vampire territory unchallenged, but there is always some fledgling that may decide they want to have a whack at me. That's never the most fun thing in the world but it happens. Heh, and they call me a foolish child! At least I don't usually run headlong into something before I know what's going to happen! The advice look before you lead often applies. I may have that slight insanity that every hunter has for coming into this line of work but I'm not a total nutcase thank. Common sense is a lovely thing meant to be used. Without it, I wonder how one would survive night to night. That's the only reason I'm still around.

The room isn't quite as crowded as it was on my last visit, but I spot a familiar face other than Aubrey's. She also happens to be sitting right next to him. Yea…what fun, Jessica just has to be here. Aubrey's little girlfriend is the most annoying person I have yet to meet! If it weren't for the fact that Aubrey would have a spaz attack I'd have clawed her to shreds the first time she ticked me off. You think I'm a smart-ass, go look at her for a while.

Aubrey sights me immediately, but I know her was aware of my presence before I even set foot into the club. He is wearing a nondescript red T-shirt and the usual pair of black jeans. Jessica almost mirrors him in her choice of dress except her shirt is one of those like you'd see in Hot Topic. It has a decal type thing that said "I leave bite marks" across the front.

Aubrey's deep gaze meets mine as I approach the table. He gestures toward a chair, and I shake my head in refusal. No, I'm not going to have a seat, not while _she's_ there.

"Being the stubborn one tonight?" Jessica asks me sarcastically. For crying out loud she could at least wait a bit till she decided to drive me insane! I growl at her in annoyance, baring crystalline fangs.

"Sonia…" Aubrey warns me in a low tone. I'll back off for now, but I'm not going to take this all night long! 

"I'll behave Aubrey," I head Jessica snicker as I speak," As long as she does." I finish while glaring daggers in Jessica's direction.

"Children," Aubrey says in annoyance at us both," Play nicely will you?" Jessica and I continue to stare each other down, but eventually she concedes and leans against Aubrey's shoulder. 

Gag me with a spoon! 

"All right asked me to come, so tell all. Neither of us has all night…" I trail off as Jessica looks as she's about to speak, but Aubrey silences her.

"True, so why don't we begin on any progress that has been made shall we?" This is the one part I hate about my job…Coming to your employer with little to report. There is that bit about Rahab sneaking into my dreams, but that's my business. What to say, what to say?


	11. Trapped Between a Rock and Vampires

"Let's, progress. Can't sat much of that has happened, not while your prey keeps teasing you from the shadows." I tell him, trying to keep any nervousness out of my voice. Please let him only see a cold as ice assassin…don't let him see me afraid. I can't afford to show fear. If he sees me scared…well that could go badly. Such things make you appear weak, and no weaknesses are acceptable if you are to be respected as a predator. And not seen some feeble thing meant to be their prey.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow in question. "Care to explain? I am paying you for this, after all. And a waste of my time and money would not be pleasant for you." I hear the implied threat loud and clear. Hmm…Death from my employer, or physical, and psychological torture from Rahab getting the drop on me? Is there a third choice somewhere in there? Come on, there can't be only two sides to the coin! Occasionally it lands on its edge. That glimmer of a third option. Right now would be a great time for that third option to open up. So, I can make it out of this alive. Is that so much to ask? Unfortunately, it might be this time. Eventually the vamps catch up to you after you've been hunting them long enough. Hopefully, Death hasn't drawn my number from the stack yet.

"Anything I would say is my business, not yours, even if you are paying for this. Besides," I add," When have I ever failed an assignment?"

"True enough. But…" He levels his ebon eyes at me, using them to get me to talk. It's looks cheap Dracula movie style to do that, but it works well, most of the time. See! It's not working now. You never look a vampire straight in the eyes anyway. It gives them a very unfair advantage, you know.

Jessica remains blissfully silent throughout our dealing. She may be basically my age in years; she is much younger in state of mind. Now let us not forget that she is still a ruthless vampire, but something of an immature one. She's luck she's had Aubrey around, or I'm not sure how long she would last in this world if at all. Yeah, she wrote about it, and probably knows it as intimately as the oldest vampires. The difference is seeing and experiencing is far different from writing and getting glances of it through others' eyes. Maybe she has a steel core somewhere in there. But I'm not going to prod to find out. Hey, I have enough people trying to kill me as it is! Heh, why of Earth or Hell would I want more? Nobody plays nice anymore. Why can we all just get along?

Now occasionally, despite my obvious dislike for her I've kinda wanted to ask her about a few things. Like she might know more about Rahab and Arielle. Those two are defiantly powerful enough to maybe ring some bells. Or at least they might have enough of a reputation based on the blatant killing they've done in the past. Do you honestly think my family was the first? From the moment I started to train in vampire hunting I've tried to dig up information on those two. Obviously I still haven't come up with much, but I do know that they've made a habit of this game. Every decade or so they come back to make another bloody impression in the human world. During the times in-between they just seem to disappear altogether. So I'll have to find them before they kill, or if I can't, after they kill. I won't wait another ten years. I want them dead now. Revenge is a dish best-severed cold they say. Some of the sweetest things come that way.

Why haven't I asked? Well, my pride for one thing would be sorely bruised from that, and pride is one of those things that's mine. There are few things that no one can take from me, and that is one of them.

"But there isn't much to say other than I've got work to do, alright?" Someone shoot me please…I don't want to be tortured by vampires, thank you.

"And what ever happened to 'you could find and kill anything' attitude?" Aubrey continues, now with a slightly amused light to his voice.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Use the Force to find them? I'm not some tyger version of Darth Vader. It's takes some time to do my work thoroughly." I mock. Jessica tries to hide that fact the she's laughing, and not very well I might add. Her oil black eyes are shiny with the effort not to giggle out loud. Well well, she gets the Star Wars reference…Maybe she's salvageable after all!

Aubrey sits there, and sort of stares at me neutrally. He's not getting the humor of the situation, and is hiding it. Okay, I guess he's not the movie going type. Can this three thousand-year-old vampire be technophobic? Ha! He's probably, though, not considering he spends large amounts of time here, or it seems like he does. How am I supposed to know! I just work for the guy sometimes! I'm not some all-knowing, all-seeing mystic. I'm just a…not quiet so garden-variety weretyger.

"Play if you'd like, continue to toy with them, but remember this is more than fun and games. Perhaps you will have more to tell later," That last bit was more a statement than a question. I would have to have something more for him later. If given time I will," Or must I create more of an incentive for you?" No, I don't need anymore incentives. I believe coming out of this one with my life is incentive enough.

I nod a silent farewell to Aubrey without saying anything further. Turning back through the ever-thinning crowd I head for the metal doors toward the front of the room, and make a calm, but hasty exit. The night air is cool against my face; the breeze feels great right now. The scent and feel of the rain that started up again helps to sooth my rattled nerves. Mmm…nice. Well, since I'm already in the city I might as go ahead and wander for a while. It couldn't hurt, plus it's been some time since I decided to play human. Sometimes it's nice to pretend and forget. Even if it's just for a few hours. A few hours is always better than nothing at all. If I'm careful not to get too stressed I'll be able to pass for human, and unless someone could read auras there would be no difference. And among humans that's rare, and I'm not planning to go into any of the alleys. So vampires won't be a problem either. Hello New York, for once you're meeting Sonia, not Acerbus Tigris.


End file.
